


A Really Good Friend

by Parakeet_Sip



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parakeet_Sip/pseuds/Parakeet_Sip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas was not thinking about Caleb in the shower, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Motel Beds

Lucas was laying on his back in his boxers, stretched out across his double bed at the Super 8, listening to the water run as Caleb showered. They had driven for fifteen hours today and then stopped for the night in Glenrio, the last town in New Mexico.

And Lucas was not thinking about Caleb in the shower, not really. He was thinking about Hanna and what she would say when she saw them, how maybe she would be so happy to see Caleb that after she made out with him for about ten minutes, she might notice Lucas, throw herself in his arms, press her whole body against him in a tight hug to thank him.

His mind drifted over a particular picture of Hanna that he took at a football game last fall, where she was wearing a sweater so tight across the chest that the outlines of her nipples were visible. If you zoomed in and magnified the image. This reminded him of another picture, this one from after a lacrosse practice, where Noel Kahn had his tongue down the throat of one of the cheerleaders. His right hand was squeezing her left breast, and the bulging outline of his cock was clearly visible beneath his shorts. If you zoomed in and magnified the image. Which Lucas had not done. Too many times. 

He shifted just enough so that the bedspread would bunch to obscure the fact that this line of thought had started to make his boxers feel a little tight.

He heard the squeak of the faucet as Caleb turned off the shower and then appeared in the room, shaking the water from his hair like a dog. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, and Lucas wasn’t looking, not really, not in a focused way, at the patch of dark hair that was peeking out or the droplets of water that were trailing down his Caleb’s abs. 

His dick might have been be looking, a little, though. It certainly was getting harder, all on its own.

“Thanks again, man.” Caleb said, seemingly unaware the scrutiny. “For coming out here to get me. You're a really good friend.”

“No problem,” Lucas replied. “Hanna’s a really special girl, you know? She deserves to be happy.”

Caleb grinned. “She is special. I still can’t believe I get to be with her, sometimes.”

Lucas had always wondered about their time frame. Whether there was a window open somewhere, even for a minute, that closed before he realized that there had ever been a chance for him.

“When did you know she was into you?” Lucas asked. 

Caleb laughed. “That’s a funny story, actually. But you have to promise never to tell her I told you, okay?”

Lucas nodded, liking the sound of this. Liking that he could be so in with Hanna and Caleb as to know things that are otherwise secrets between them.

Caleb flopped down on the other bed, still in his towel, and said, “So, it was when I was crashing in their basement, right? And Hanna’s mom left for work, and I went upstairs to take a shower. And it was really nice to shower with hot water, and not in the gym showers - but somewhere that smelled nice and had good soap and I was - maybe - thinking about Hanna a little, when all of a sudden, her mom was back and Hanna had to jump in the shower with me to fake her out. And at first, I was really embarrassed, I mean, I’d been having kind of a private moment there - but then I caught her checking out my ass. And when I turned around, she could not help looking down, you know. And it wasn’t just a peek, either. It was a full on stare, which made it a little more awkward, but also fucking hot because she was getting all wet from the shower spray and staring at my dick, which - the longer she stared, the harder it got.”

Lucas cleared his throat, which suddenly felt dry. “What happened next?” he asked, as casually as he could.

“Nothing,” Caleb said. “Her mom left and Hanna hopped out and dried herself off and I took care of the rest of my business in private. But after that, I knew she was into it.”

Lucas was busy picturing the scene, Caleb naked and getting hard as Hanna looked on. His own cock was straining against his shorts, and when he looked over at Caleb again, he couldn’t help but notice that his towel was tenting a bit.

“That’s a good story,” Lucas told him, trying to figure out if there was a way to move without the bulge in his boxers being too obvious. He scooted up a little, into a half sitting position, propped up on the mostly flat pillows of the motel bed, trying to use the rumpled bedspread as a cover as much as possible.

His maneuver must have failed spectacularly, as Caleb’s voice cut through Lucas’ thoughts. “I can, uh, see that you liked it.”

Lucas flushed, but Caleb was laughing about their predicament. “That’s okay,” he continued, his eyes on the growing bulge that Lucas was totally failing to conceal. “I mean, I like it, too.” And Lucas, he had no choice, he had to look, could see that the tip of Caleb’s hardening cock was now peeking out of the waistband of the towel, and as Caleb stared at Lucas’s hard on, Lucas stared at Caleb’s, and thought he could see Caleb’s dick twitch right before his eyes. Which made Lucas so horny that he felt a drop of precum making a wet spot against the fabric of his boxers.

Caleb stood suddenly, the towel still draped over his front, but his naked ass on full display as he trotted towards the bathroom. Maybe he’d be in there for awhile, jerking himself off, Lucas thought, reaching a hand down towards his own erection. Maybe he could - quietly - take care of things out here. But then Caleb was back, seconds later, bearing one of the tiny motel bottles of conditioner in one hand and a wad of tissues in the other. He set both down on the nightstand in between the beds, and grabbed the remote to flip the television to the first pay per view porn channel he could get. 

Lucas didn’t care how much it cost - Caleb could probably hack into the ancient front desk computer and remove it from the bill in about two seconds - because Caleb’s next move was to squeeze a dollop of conditioner on his right hand, toss the towel aside, and grab the stiff rod of his cock. 

“Come on,” Caleb grinned his wolfish grin. “It’s just us guys.”

And Lucas had one eye on the motion of Caleb’s hand, one eye on the television where a busty blond was straddling another girl’s face, and one hand pushing his boxers down as quickly as possible while reaching for the bottle of conditioner to slick his own hand. And he could actually hear the wet thwap of Caleb’s hand as he stroked himself, and he could see the whole of Caleb’s dick in flashes, lean and cut and perfect as Caleb himself, and Lucas was actually afraid he might not be able to stop himself from coming the moment he finally touched himself.

Lucas could not stifle a groan when his hand gripped the base of his rigid cock. His brain felt half-blown from the experience already - jerking himself off while Caleb jerked off not six feet away. He looked over and saw Caleb watching him, and gripped himself harder as his cock twitched and oozed a bit more precum at the attention. 

And Caleb was breathing heavy, and Lucas had the thought that this is probably what Hanna hears when they have sex, and Lucas was staring at Caleb’s dick and trying somewhere in his mind to memorize what it looked like in between the flashes of Caleb’s hand as he worked the shaft up and down. 

Maybe this wasn’t weird. Caleb didn’t seem to think it was weird. Like it was just friendly. And hot as fuck. Lucas felt the heat of his skin as he gave himself a few strokes, trying to resist the urge to go faster.

He wondered if maybe everyone did things like this with their friends. Maybe this was the kind of thing the girls got up to at all those sleepovers. Everyone knew that Emily - and he’d heard rumors that Noel saw her making out with Alison Delaurentis at the kissing rock - the thought of their faces on the bodies of the girls on the screen, who were now initiating a sex scene with a double ended dildo made him growl low in his throat as he felt his balls tighten. His mind flashed on another yearbook picture, this one of Hanna and Mona sitting on a wall in between classes, laughing, bending towards each other, and Mona’s hand was resting on Hanna’s thigh, high up, her inner thigh, so natural, like maybe it had been there before. Maybe been other places, too.

And thinking about Hanna made him fix his eyes again on Caleb, who was stroking himself harder and faster, too. Maybe also thinking about Hanna, about how she feels when she’s clenched around him, but he was looking - for sure he was looking - at Lucas while he ran a thumb over the tip of his cock and threw his head back against the padded headboard. 

The sight of Caleb’s thumb working over the perfect mushroom tip of his cock was too much, it sent Lucas tumbling over the edge, thick ropes of cum spurted out over his hand, and all over the scratchy bedspread. 

Caleb made a noise like a yelp and then he was coming, too, all over the towel he wore out of the shower. And they both lay there, still panting for a minute, while the girls on the tv continued to moan and fondle each other before Caleb grabbed the remote again and turned the television off.

“Wow,” Lucas said, even in the moment wishing he could think of something better or cooler to offer, but he was still sticky and could smell a smell that he could now identify as Caleb, and so nothing else came to mind.

“Wow is right,” Caleb agreed. He reached for the tissues and started to mop himself up. Lucas followed his lead and did the same before he pulled his boxers back up, tucking his softened member back in. 

“Like I said, man,” Caleb told him. “You are a _really_ good friend.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Lucas woke up hard. He jerked off (discreetly, he hoped) in the shower, his mind full of what had happened the night before. Caleb didn’t bring it up, so Lucas couldn’t be exactly sure what he thought about it. Maybe he wasn’t thinking about it at all. Lucas was, though. Every time he looked at Caleb’s hands, and he was trying not to look at them, he pictured one wrapped around and working Caleb’s cock. Every time he heard Caleb’s voice, he remembered the noises he’d made, the little whimpers and growls and pants. This meant that they stopped for gas and snacks a little more often than usual, as Lucas needed to take advantage of two different (though all grimy and disgusting) gas station restrooms to get himself back under control. At least the floor couldn’t get any stickier, Lucas thought, tucking his dick back into this pants.

He gets back in the truck, seeing Caleb sitting in the passenger seat, eating potato chips. The sight of Caleb’s tongue licking salt from the corner of his mouth is enough to make Lucas feel like groaning.

They log nine hours on the road, are hoping to squeeze in two more when they hit construction and the traffic slows to a crawl in the middle of Missouri. Caleb is talking about learning to surf, and Lucas is shifting in the driver’s seat, trying to block out thoughts of a bare chested Caleb dripping wet and in tiny Speedos. 

He looks out the window, casting around for a distraction. It’s after dark, but floodlights illuminate the construction zone. They shine brightly, reflecting off the orange vest of a shirtless construction worker who’s pounding a jack hammer up and down as he tries to break up the concrete. Lucas swallows hard as he eyes the rivulets of sweat running down the stranger’s chest. He tries to think about a girl, any girl, and his mind conjures up an image of Hanna in that Brittney Spears outfit she wore for Halloween. Which turns into an image of Hanna hiking up the school girl skirt and mounting Caleb, of Caleb untying the cut off white shirt and exposing her breasts. He pictures Caleb’s hand palming one of Hanna’s luscious breasts, his fingers tweaking a nipple. Then he has a graphic memory of Caleb’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it. He remembers Caleb’s eyes watching him as he touched himself.

As they pass the end of the orange barrels, he wonders again if maybe guys do that kind of thing all the time. It’s not like he’d know. He thinks about Noel Kahn taking a shower in the locker room after practice. Maybe his cock would be a little hard from a pile up during practice. Maybe feeling some guy’s muscled body - maybe Andrew Campbell’s body - pressed against him turned him on. Maybe his cock would be getting a little harder as he soaped his balls, ran a wet hand along the shaft. He imagines steam rising from the floor and another guy walking in. Mike Montgomery, maybe. Lucas remembers one time at the lake when Hanna walked by in her swimsuit and Mike had to run a little stiffly into the water to hide his massive boner. He pictures Mike’s boner wrapped in a towel, like Caleb was wearing when he got out of the shower. 

Lucas slams on the brakes, just in time to avoid rear ending a green Toyota. He’d been so wrapped up, he almost hadn’t noticed that the stop and go traffic has stopped altogether.

“Sorry,” he tells Caleb, as he feels the seat belt digging into his hard-on. He wonders if the interior of the truck’s cab is dark enough, if he could somehow hump the seat belt and get enough friction to find some relief.

“There’s an accident, two miles ahead,” Caleb informs him. “They were just talking about it on the radio.” He gives Lucas a strange look. “You must have spaced.”

“Yeah,” Lucas says, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “Yeah, I guess so.”

“All the lanes are blocked. It’s an overturned semi or something,” Caleb continues. “We’ll probably be stuck here for awhile.”

Lucas looks at all the other cars stopped around him. Some people are getting out, milling around the roadway. Craning their necks to see if they can get a glimpse of the hold up. He throws the gearshift into park.

Maybe it’ll be okay, he thinks. Maybe he can say he has to pee. Maybe he could open the door and get out, get over to the tree line and - it probably wouldn’t take long, he thinks, shifting so that the seat belt rubs against him again.

“This sucks,” Caleb sighs. “I was hoping we’d find somewhere to crash soon. I need a shower.”

Lucas flashes to the shower scene he was imagining earlier, thinks about Mike and Noel locking eyes as they beat off. Then the fantasy shifts to Caleb in a motel shower jerking off as Lucas walks in.

“Yeah,” Lucas says, distractedly. “A shower would be good.”

Caleb takes a long drink of water. Lucas watches the way Caleb’s throat moves as he swallows, tries not to moan as he feels the bulge in his pants growing harder still. 

Caleb looks over at him and something in his expression makes Lucas’ throat go dry. “A cold shower.”

Lucas feels his face flush, but Caleb gives him a wry smile and shifts in his seat, moving a hand against the gray cotton of his sweatpants, displaying the outline of his own erection.

“Do you ever get so horny,” Caleb asks him. “It’s like - no matter how many times you rub one out, a few hours later you need to get off again?” 

“Yes,” Lucas agrees, his mind recording how the word ‘horny’ sounds dropping from Caleb’s lips. He unbuckles the seatbelt so that Caleb can see the massive tent he’s pitching.

“God,” Caleb says, his voice a little throaty. “I haven’t gotten laid since I left. I’d been flying solo so long, it’s like last night at the motel - it flipped a switch or something.”

Lucas doesn’t totally trust his voice not to shake, so his words pitch lower even as the rest of him is practically trembling with need. “Me too,” he says. “I’ve jerked off in three states today, and I’m still having a….situation.”

“Maybe it’s too much,” Caleb suggests, cautiously. “Like, too much to take care of on our own.”

Lucas looks around at the other cars. The highway is a dark parking lot. He follows the lead of most of the other cars nearby and turns off the engine, leaving the headlights on. Then, so slowly it’s as if he’s watching someone else’s hand reach across the bench seat, his fingers find Caleb’s stiff cock. He squeezes it through the flimsy barrier of his sweats and hears Caleb’s sharp intake of breath, followed by a gutteral sounding moan. 

“Fuuuuuck,” Caleb says, and Lucas feels exactly the same way as he gives Caleb’s cock a few experimental strokes. He feels wetness spreading on the cloth beneath his hand. Precum. Caleb’s cock is leaking, because of him, because of what his hand is doing right now. The realization hits Lucas with a jolt of desire so powerful he has to bite his lip and concentrate on not coming in his pants right now.

Caleb thrusts his hips, and Lucas uses the motion to yank his sweat pants further down his hips. He’s not wearing underwear, Lucas realizes. And then he stops thinking altogether, because his hand is wrapped around the heated skin of Caleb’s throbbing rod. And it’s different than when he does it to himself, the angle is different and he has to go by Caleb’s grunts and moans and the way it twitches to figure out what he likes. Lucas tightens and loosens his grip, wondering how tight Hanna is when she clenches around him, thinking about how he’s touching a part of Caleb that’s been inside Hanna and he can’t suppress a moan of his own. 

Lucas fondles Caleb’s balls and then finds a rhythm to his strokes that makes Caleb start breathing heavily, that makes Caleb throw his heat back against the back of the seat, his mouth open and his eyes clouded with lust. Caleb’s cock is slick with his arousal and Lucas pumps him a little faster, running his thumb around the tip in a way that make Caleb’s knuckles go white as he clutches the door handle. 

And then Caleb is thrusting again, and it’s like Caleb is actually fucking his hand. Lucas stares at the sight of his hand working Caleb’s shaft, trying to memorize all the noises that Caleb is making. His voice isn’t producing any more words, just pants and moans that sound more animal than human.

Lucas can tell Caleb is getting close, so he swipes his thumb over the tip, like he saw Caleb do last night, and then Caleb’s cock explodes, spurting thick ropes of cum. Lucas slows down, milking Caleb’s cock until the last of his load is shot. His hand is covered in Caleb’s cum, it’s all over the front of his sweatpants and some of it seems to have shot as far as the glove compartment, where it’s dripping down to the floor mat. 

Lucas gives his cock a final squeeze as Caleb opens his eyes and grins. “Holy shit. That was just… _wow_.”

Lucas grins back at him, his feeling accomplishment tempered by his own desperate need to get off. He wipes his hand on Caleb’s sweats, and starts reaching for the front of his own pants.

“Hey, no,” Caleb says, grabbing his still sticky forearm. “Give me two seconds.” And then Caleb is taking off his shirt and mopping himself up as well as he can, tucking his softening member back inside his cum stained sweats. He takes a perfunctory wipe at the glove box and dashboard before tossing his shirt on the floor and turning his full attention to Lucas.

“You didn’t think I’d leave you hanging, did you?” Caleb asks. “After you lent me a hand?”

Lucas can’t muster and answer, as Caleb is shirtless and the muscles of his abdomen are on full display as he scoots closer and unbuttons Lucas’ pants. He works the zipper down slowly, so slowly that Lucas can feel the teeth parting over his engorged cock.

Lucas is practically hyperventilating. He’s never had anyone else _touch_ him before, not down there. Not in the cab of his truck that smells totally like man sex. 

“Guh..oooohhhhh,” he moans inarticulately, as Caleb pulls down the elastic of his underwear, and cups his balls. “Uhhhhh.” 

He’s already so fucking close, he’s worried he’s not going to last more than a minute once Caleb _oh god, yes_ makes a fist around his quivering cock and gets to work. And then Caleb’s lips are right against his ear, and Caleb’s breath is tickling his skin as he whispers, “You were this hard, and you let me go first?”

Lucas manages to nod, maybe because words are still a little too much to expect of him when all the blood in his body is pounding in his painfully erect penis. His penis that Caleb is tugging on expertly.

And then Caleb is kneeling awkwardly, his lanky body stretched so that _oh god, oh god, oh god_ he can wrap his lips around the tip while his hand continues to glide up and down the shaft of Lucas’ dick. And his mouth is hot and wet and Lucas has to shove a hand in his mouth to stop himself from crying out so loudly they’d attract attention from the cars next to them. The hand in his mouth has a salty tang, and when Lucas realizes it’s the taste of Caleb’s cum he loses all semblance of control and starts humping Caleb’s mouth with frenzied abandon, feeling his cock hit the back of his friend’s throat, feeling Caleb swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip and then _sucking_ in time with the motion of his hand. 

Lucas is overcome by the sensation, the heated suction, the fact that Caleb has somehow taken most of his length into his mouth, with one hand still stroking the base of his cock while the other is fondling his balls. 

He feels himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Then Caleb squeezes his balls and gives him a hard suck and Lucas thrusts into his mouth _once, twice, three times_ and then he’s coming - he’s actually ejaculating into Caleb’s mouth, his seed is spilling down Caleb’s throat and Caleb is _swallowing_. Caleb keeps his mouth on his cock until Lucas is completely drained, then uses his tongue to lick him more or less clean.

Lucas slumps back against the seat, feeling spent and sated. Loose limbed. Completely content.

“ _Woah,_ ” he says, once his brain starts to feel like it can form words again. It’s not a particularly good word, but it’s the best he can do under the circumstances.

Caleb passes him the bottle of water, and he gulps it down thirstily. “Thanks,” he says, gratefully, trying to convey that he means for more than just keeping him hydrated.

“Well,” Caleb says, as he blots the sweat and other fluids off his face with his discarded t-shirt. Lucas is staring at his lips as his mouth breaks into a wide grin. “What are friends for, right?”


End file.
